deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante vs Raiden
Dante vs Raiden''' is Pistashio's fourteenth Battle. Description Season 1 Episode 14! Devil May Cry vs Metal Gear Solid! These two silver-haired warriors have long been slaying every enemy in their path with their swords and powering through obstacles with sheer willpower. But who will end the other's spree? Interlude '''Boomstick: voice fearful* H-Hey, W-Wiz! Nice weather t-today, huh Wiz: oh Yea..Nice gun you have.. Boomstick: Um...uh...there's nothing more fun in a video game than the guilty pleasure of getting to kill everyone in your path with everything you've got. And these two good-looking, silver-haired swordsmen are masters of this! Wiz: Dante, the demon hunter. Boomstick: And Raiden, the cyborg ninja!, He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their Armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Dante Wiz: Dante is the series protagonist of the Devil May Cry franchise and the main playable character for the majority of the games in the series. He is the second son of the demon Sparda and the human Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. Dante is a paranormal mercenary, private investigator and vigilante Devil Hunter dedicated to exterminating evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces; a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. Boomstick: As seen at the beginning of the series, Dante is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys showing off and taunting his adversaries as often as he can. Dante also displays a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards incredibly dangerous situations, such as assuming Trish simply had to use the bathroom after crashing through his office's front door on a motorcycle, being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office Wiz: being swallowed by Echidna, and effortlessly shrugging off wounds such as a headshot or impalement numerous times, the latter of which happens quite frequently for the Devil Hunter. Boomstick: While maturing as time goes by, Dante never loses his care-free, devil-may-care attitude, except in Devil May Cry 2. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but still maintains an overall laid-back demeanor during tense situations, and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Although seemingly shown at times to be uncaring or callous, Dante maintains a very strong sense of justice like his father, and prefers to fight fair, thus never fighting humans or opponents that are weaker than him. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes humorously cynical quips about it the entire time. Wiz: Unusually, while he has displayed discomfort with his own demonic side, only coming to accept it following the events of Devil May Cry 3, Dante has little qualms about accepting demons that choose the side of good and admires their desire to be human, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons." in the anime, he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason, believing it would make him no better than any Devil, be it human or demon. Boomstick: In addition, Dante values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his mother and, despite their differences and conflicting ideals, for his brother, Vergil. Even after their intense duels and conflicts in Devil May Cry 3, Dante still tries to prevent Vergil from willingly falling off the edge of the Human World into the Demon World, and goes so far as to cry over losing him. Wiz: While he says little about his father, Sparda, over the course of the series, Dante has been shown to clearly maintain a level of respect for, but for a time bitterly resented him due to his absence and inability to prevent Eva's death. While bitterly claiming that "doesn't have a father" in his first fight with Vergil in 3'', he eventually comes to accept that he is a son of Sparda and grows to respect him as the game goes on, proudly claiming in his final duel with his brother that not only do they carry Sparda's blood, but his soul as well. '''Boomstick: Dante also enjoys fighting, shown when he restrains himself from using his full potential but he is also quick to use full power if his opponent proves to be sufficiently powerful. In ''Devil May Cry 4, he was clearly going easy on Nero in their first confrontation despite having seen his nephew in action, as he overpowered him in their second clash with only mediocre effort.' Wiz: In the anime, Dante gets bored with fighting weak opponents and only finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who will give him a challenge. Dante's enjoyment of fighting was further emphasized in his pre-battle banter with Echidna, asking her if she agreed with him that "a fight every now and then makes life more interesting". '''Boomstick: Dante possesses extraordinary powers far beyond that of any human being and most demons thanks to the blood of his father, Sparda, running through his veins. Being a half-demon who is able to gain more powers and weapons from the powerful demons he defeats, Dante grows increasingly stronger throughout the series. By ''Devil May Cry 4, Dante is able to take on The Savior empowered by Sparda's power, and by Devil May Cry 2, he is able to singlehandedly defeat the demon king Argosax whom Sparda sealed, implying Dante currently has power rivalling, if not surpassing that of the legendary Dark Knight.' Wiz: Even since ''Devil May Cry 3, before Dante fully awakens his demon blood, he rarely shows himself to struggle in battle and wins most of his fights with such ease it's as if he was merely toying with his opponent. However, when his opponents can prove themselves to be worthy adversaries, Dante stops toying with his opponents and fights them seriously, as shown in his battles against his twin brother Vergil, and the demon king Mundus. Boomstick: Notably, these same opponents were the only ones who have ever defeated Dante in combat. Even then, he only suffers his first defeat at the hands of Vergil in their first battle in Devil May Cry 3 because Vergil has already fully awakened his own demonic blood. Post his awakening and after gaining a few Devil Arms, Dante is able to fight evenly with his brother, and by the end of 3, Dante is ultimately able to defeat Vergil. However, his later defeat against the Mundus-empowered Vergil as Nelo Angelo was legitimate, as Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet interferes with Nelo's memories, causing him pain and preventing him from finishing Dante. Mundus is also able to easily defeat Dante at first, and the only reason Dante wins their battle was because of Sparda's power within the Force Edge. Wiz: After his victory against Mundus at the end of Devil May Cry, Dante is powerful enough to be known as the legendary "Devil Hunter" among the demons, much like how his own father was called the "Dark Knight". His powers are tremendous, to the point where he is almost never shown fighting seriously thereafter. Nero apparently defeated him at the beginning of Devil May Cry 4, but Dante admitted the battle only ended the way it did because he underestimated Nero. In their second fight, Dante defeated Nero with only mediocre effort, even though Nero's power was noted to have increased, and made the latter realize that he was being toyed with from the beginning, to the point Nero willingly acknowledged that Dante had not been trying to kill him, implying he was still not using all his power. This rare show of struggle is another example of his tremendous power, showing that Dante simply holds back greatly against opponents who are in theory stronger than him, and in the end defeats them without any signs of difficulty. Dante: Even as a child I had powers. There is demonic blood in me. Raiden Pre-Battle DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Trivia * The battle happens a short time after the official episodes Wolverine vs Raiden, ''and ''Dante vs Bayonetta. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Capcom vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV